Germany x Sick Reader: My Medicine
by Lucy Heartfilia 24
Summary: Not good with summaries ( ") please read! This is my first GermanyxReader! I hope you like it!


**This is my first Germany x Reader, I hope you like it!**

**P.S. My inspiration for this? I am sick. And at school. Please, someone kill me (-.-")**

**_ = your first name**

**Ich liebe dich = I love you**

"Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!" you woke up to your annoying alarm with a pounding headache, sore throat, bad cough, runny nose and aching muscles. Joy.

It was Thursday, you could make it to Friday...right? You hoped so. you couldn't miss another day of school, you would get in serious trouble. So you got up, despite your protesting body, got dressed, popped a lozenge into your mouth, and went to school.

First Period:

Gym. WHYYYYYY?!

you reluctantly slipped on your gym uniform, your mind hurt like hell and you didn't notice your shirt was on inside-out. You sucked it up and tried to ignore your pain through push-ups, crunches, jumping-jacks, V-sits, various stretches and mountain climbers, football and your mean-as-a-demon gym teachers.

And something was strange, you felt like you were being watched for a while.

Second Period:

Japanese. At least you liked this class, even though you didn't have the brain capacity to learn anything today.

you tried to do the worksheet your teacher handed out, trying to write down the kanji correctly, but ending up writing it wrong, then trying again.

you made it through the class, but you still felt like someone was watching you.

Fourth Period:

Math.

you had a pre-test today. You liked math for one reason, and that is that you got to sit next to your crush, Ludwig Belchmitt, the personification of Germany.

When you got to math, Ludwig was already there, sitting at his desk. You walked over to him, hugged your binder to your chest and gave him a weak smile as you sat down, "Hi, Ludwig"

he looked over to you with a smile, "Hello, _" he noticed your condition and a concerned look settled onto his face "_, are you ok?"

you were surprised he noticed, you had tried to cover your appearance with makeup before you left this morning, 'damn. It must have worn off after gym...' "uh, y-yah, I'm fine, Ludwig..."

he was unconvinced, but dropped it. "alright..."

you gave him one last weak smile and started to do the pre-test.

Lunch:

you ate a few bites of your sandwich and took some Advil, it tasted like ashes in your mouth, and the loudness of the lunchroom wasn't good for your head, it pounded harder than ever. And you still couldn't shake the feeling someone was watching you!

You decided to head to the library, you dropped your stuff in your locker. Your head hurt worse than it did in the morning, you could barely speak, your nose was redder than rudolph's, If you wiped it with a tissue one more time, you didn't care what the health teacher said, you were sure that it would fall off. Plus, your muscles felt like you were being it with a thousand darts and you were uncontrollably shaking. You could barely walk, let alone think. Your head was too cloudy to do much of anything and you were the most tired you have ever been. But, you had to keep going. you started to walk to the library and you then saw Ludwig walking in the empty hallway and you, wabling a bit, ran up to him.

"H-hi, Ludwig..." you said weakly.

he looked over at you, "_-_?! Are you ok?!"

"Y-yah...I'm fine..." You lied

"You are far from ok, liebe!" He said more forcefully, "vat is wrong with you? you need to go home! You are sick...!"

You tried to listen and focus on his voice, but his voice started to sound far off, black splotches started to blur your vision and your eyelids became heavy and your legs collapsed and you fell onto Lugwig's chest and the last thing you saw was Ludwig looking down at you with a worried face yelling something, before your world went to black.

**~*~*~*~Time skip brought to you by all the sick fangirls who are reading this~*~*~*~**

You woke up in your room, "w-where am I...?" You noticed that you were in your room. You tried to get up but your head pounded in protest. 'How did I get here...?' You thought, just then a certain German walked into your room with Advil and a thermometer "oh, good, you are awake, _" he said, relived

You blushed a bit at the thought of you and Ludwig alone in your home. "W-what happened?"

"You passed out and I brought you home, now say 'aaa'"

You did as he said and he stuck the thermometer in your mouth, you sat there in scilence for a few minuets until the thermometer beeped. Ludwig took it out of your mouth and looked at it and frowned "your tempature is 116.9"

"That's weird, I feel like I'm 100% better" you tried to get up, ignoring your body's protest, but Ludwig pushed you back down by your shoulders, looking down at you sternly and you silently obeyed. He handed you Advil and a cup with water in it. You sat up and swallowed the pills, taking some water to chase it down.

"How long was I out?"

"4 hours...I was really worried about you..."

After a long silence, you spoke "...why?"

He looked up, surprised at your question, "b-because..." he looked down, "Ich liebe dich..._"

You looked at him, surprised and blushing, but then you gave him a sweet smile, placed your hand on his cheek and forced his face up to look at you, "I love you too, Ludwig" he blushed and smiled back. He put his hand on the back of your neck and pulled you closer and he kissed you lightly, wrapping his arms around you. You eventually had to pull away, he then lifted up the covers and crawled inside, hugging you

"Goodnight, _"

"Goodnight, Ludwig" you said cuddling into him.

The next morning when you woke up, you really were 100% better.

Guess you just needed your medicine.


End file.
